


With Teeth

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Category: Alias (TV), Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Dark, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Our two blue-eyed Mister Death's meet up again by chance, and get to really mess with each other properly.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Julian Sark, Chris Keller/Other(s)
Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942621
Kudos: 1





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dark. They're both killers, and all. (Still goes with the Serial!Keller characterization.) I don't know how to classify what they're doing here, exactly, since it's not traditional Dom/sub or S&M or anything... but they definitely aren't sweet or fluffy.
> 
> Note on the timeline: As far as Alias goes, this is set around "The Passage". (Sadly, this means Irina will not be running into Keller. Is it just me that thinks that would be all kinds of interesting? Yes? Oh. Never mind, then.) As far as Keller and Oz -- either I've bent the laws of time and space into an AU where Keller’s Oz storyline happens in a different year, so that "The Passage" occurs before Keller is caught, or this is a land where Chris never fell off his damn bike and landed in Oz.

*  
"That little cocky British son of a bitch is in L.A.?" - Will, re: Sark, (Alias)  
*

Christopher Keller was ever moving. Outrunning his past mistakes, chasing new ones. He went where his gut led him, following his whims. You could run a con almost anywhere. It was always a good idea to bounce over to the west coast every once in a while. Figured he'd try L.A. instead of Vegas this time. Just as many people with big dreams blinding them to reality. He was following a desire for a little sun, another fresh start for a better mood. At the moment, instead of basking in that sun, he was under the glow of a nice big moon hanging low in the sky. Chris idled his bike at the stoplight on the sparsely populated street. There was no real reason to even stop, he could've opened up and blown right past it. Instead, he paused with the purr of the engine trapped snug between his legs for a moment. 

With the engine growl, and the muffle of the helmet, he saw rather than heard what was heading his way. He'd turned his head to idly scope his surroundings while he waited for the light, eyes immediately drawn into the narrow side alley near him. He could just see the vague contents of it by the leak of the streetlamp down into shadows.

Someone skidding into it, from the far end, running to the street. Keller blinked in surprise at what he was pretty sure he saw.

The dim light was caught by dark blond hair, impeccably rumpled in that just rolled out of bed way. A contrast to the dark, smart, clean suit the man was wearing. At the moment, it was getting a bit rumpled too, coat flying open a little as he ran. A face and body from a slice of one night a month ago. Wicked boy, wicked surprises. 

Julian. Looking...different. But still calm as he had been with that gun in his hand. Chris remembered. The young man maintaining an air of interior cool and capability even as he was panting (in a softly controlled manner) while running. 

He watched that body move sleekly closer. Keller could've just kept riding, hid in his helmet, smirked at whatever the renegade college boy was up to. Could've left him there to deal with his own mess, an unanswered mystery. Intriguing, but untouched. 

He didn't. All about the gut that had kept him from blowing past the red light in the first place. Fueled by whim and instinct. Chris reached up a leather-gloved hand, and snapped the visor on his helmet up -- just enough to show Julian his face. If he remembered -- he was saved. If he didn't...Chris would leave the mystery behind.

Those eyes locked on him. Instant recognition bringing a continuation of that forward momentum towards Chris. "How fortuitous." 

"You going my way?" Keller cocked an eyebrow at that as Julian reached Keller's bike, pausing there, looking to Chris. 

His answer was that slim body vaulting on right behind him at the invitation. No explanations, no questions. Body pressed to his back, hands sliding around his hips. Keller snapped his visor down and peeled off before whatever was behind Julian was on his ass. That was one thing Keller wasn't curious enough to risk finding out. 

Chris felt that sweeping free feeling of escape, the flow of the road under them. The confident grip on his hips, slipping up under his leather jacket, body pressing against his more than needed. Just as Chris was wondering where he should be heading, contemplating back to his roach motel, knowing they should end this straight shot down one road if something would be looking for the dirty blond hair on the back -- he felt one of those gloved hands slip up to his ribs, grasping in a light squeeze on his right side.

Hmm...Chris wondered if that was tease or guidance, and took the next right turn. Got some confirmation from the little stroke of fingers. Okay then. That was his direction. He didn't really want to bring the kid back to his motel, too close to him for comfort, so following seemed the thing to do. 

Julian used Chris's body as a map. Indicating where to turn with the flexing caressing grip on either side. That man behind him was comfortable on the bike. Not tense. Chris could feel it in the smooth adjustment to the stops, the way he moved with the turns.

The neighborhood got brighter, nicer but more commercial, the roads more congested, even at this time of night, as Chris followed touch with the roar of his engine. Until finally, that graceful grip tightened pleasantly on both of his hips, as that pelvis behind his bumped purposefully into him.

That probably meant stop. Possibly 'Stop so we can fuck here.' Chris looked for alleys, but noticed the posh hotel. Julian's digs? They would fit the subtly well-tailored suit. Dark cool blue, like a shadow of the moon.

Julian finally gave more than body language, needing a muffled word shouted against the side of his helmet to explain, followed by one of those gloved hands finally slipping out to point off away from the front valet of the hotel. "Parking." 

The garage parking for the hotel guests. Keller slipped over to it easily, pausing at the automatically barred, but currently unguarded station at the entrance. Julian waved...something... in front of a standing panel next to them, and the arm lifted, granting them access.

Already checked in then, Chris observed with a grin hidden in his helmet. He found a spot and parked, ending the unexpected ride. What had he picked up this time? Led by feel and not thought. Julian hopped off with that same grace, standing off to the side to wait while Chris rolled the bike back onto the kick-stand. Steady and easy. He finally removed his helmet, straddling his cooling bike for a moment with his feet steady on the ground. He shook his head wryly in the freedom of the cool air, tucking the helmet under his arm as he smirked at his passenger. The young man's hair was really wild now. Soft curling ends, ruffled all over. Still looked good somehow, before Julian ran a hand through it and made it a slightly more deliberate orderly mess again.

"Nice night for a jog." Chris drawled. 

Got a quirk of those lips as Julian tugged idly on his snug leather gloves, and the hem of his suit. Tiny comfort adjustments as those blue eyes took him in. "It's good for the heart." 

Chris didn't really need an explanation. Figured it was probably best if he didn't hear it. Deceptively young man with always carefully disheveled hair and less disheveled clothes, piercing blue eyes, that carried a piece and picked up strange men with hands that itched to take too much without fearing what they would do…Chris figured Julian was into something. Deep enough that Chris didn't want to get needlessly tangled up in it. Didn't matter. They both had this under their skin. Julian had just hidden better last time.

"Thank you for the well-timed lift." Julian offered, still watching with that spark in his eyes. "I was tiring from my run." That same little quirk of lips. He wasn't actually smiling...but you could sense it anyway. Might just be the way it always seemed due to that hot little uneven tuck of his bottom lip.

Chris shrugged off the thanks with his grin, showing he didn't mind the avoidance of real explanation. "Gonna invite me up?"

He wanted to touch, didn't know why. Another thing he was better off not knowing, probably. Guts and dick leading. He'd only had a taste before, and was surprised to find he wanted another. That night of shocks and rough brick had been good at the time, but seeing him again made him want more. A different grip on that body. There was more to take here. The part of Chris that twisted at desiring this male taste again was buried under the overpowering parts that wanted and didn't give a fuck. Always was. 

"Of course." 

They slid in the service entrance of Julian's swank hotel, up through dim halls growing successively brighter as they got near the part for guests. They took a service elevator, but the room they were going to still required the key card that gracefully slipped out into Julian's hand. Needed it to get to the upper floors. Chris leaned back against the shining wall, lighted numbers slowly clicking by seen out of the corner of his eye. They just watched each other. Sized each other up. Separated by space, alone with the whoosh of the elevator.

The world worked in mysterious ways. Paths intersected when you traveled by moon and alleyway. When you were the type that worked by fists and guns. Bouncing between major cities, knowing the right parts of town. You met up with old faces in odd places. It was still one hell of a coincidence. Chris hadn't thought he'd ever see the surprising blond again, after that night falling over the edge. The man looked…more himself, not that Chris knew who that was. But he could tell this was truer. So far from the pretending to be drunk, pretending to be college boy Chris remembered vividly because he'd turned out to be neither. 

Julian was comfortable under the scrutiny, leaning against the other wall with casual grace. Chris watched those gloved hands slide over the metal rail along the walls. Arms spreading out on either side of that body. 

Open with invitation.

Chris didn't even bother seeing how many glowing numbers were left. Getting caught was nothing bad to him. Wasn't his hotel. Wasn't his reputation. He stood out just by being here. 

He wasted no time swooping in. Crossing the space with the quick long strides of his black boots. No hesitance, no words. He caught that mouth again with a fierce lack of ceremony. His hands reaching out in that same spread to curl around those wrists, feeling the rail. Holding on as he pressed to that body. Julian responded with the same lack of care. Not even a second’s thought before that mouth met his.

Chris remembered the taste. The feel. Avid strength to that kiss. Open and wild. Mocking the control in that demeanor. Not like those first artfully sloppy misleading kisses they'd shared. That had all been a role for Chris's benefit. After true natures had come out…this was the last thing Chris had tasted. The real thing. This raw but precise heat. Burning through them with a ruthless efficiency. Like pure refined passion, with just that feral edge that made it so good.

A muted tone broke the connection of teeth and tongues. Chris gave those wrists a small squeeze before he let go. Blue eyes dark with lust and amusement met his before he stepped back. Julian just gave his suit another little straightening tug and calmly walked out the doors as they slid open. Chris followed that subtle grin.

At one of only a few doors on the floor, Julian let them in. Chris whistled lowly as he looked around. Nice. Bright. Smooth, and detailed. Flowers arranged in artful vases, decorated lavish but clean. An entire motel room of his could fit just into the space around the door and the little entertainment room it flowed into. Two sets of double doors, large and making it seem airy, on either side. One led to what looked to be a dining room, smoothly polished wooden table with plenty of chairs. The other led to a very large bedroom. 

Julian just walked past it all, through those second doors, like he was used to it. Chris followed slowly, enjoying the thud of his heavy boots on the clean marbled floor, turning softer across plush carpet. Room was a room though. Impersonal, and bare of any real substance, no matter how hard it tried. Chris kept his eyes on the man as he pulled off his gloves and tucked them in his coat. Watching that body that had been pressed all along his back. He shut the doors to the bedroom behind him.

That suit was just a little disheveled, as Julian peeled off his own, sleeker dark leather gloves. Just a light sheen of perspiration around the slightly pulled collar of the dark dress shirt. 

Chris looked at those slim hands. Catching a smudged drop of blood at his wrist. Chris's gaze brought Julian's attention to it, and the man rubbed it away with a simple swipe of his thumb, without blinking.

Chris wasn't surprised when a gun flowed easily out of that coat. Not pointed at him, just retrieved like a wallet or keys. Julian didn't even look at it, staring at Chris instead, holding it casually lax but ready at a moment’s notice in his hand. Chris just stared back steadily. Challenging. Wondering. Maybe coming up here was going to be one of those mistakes that burned too hot and left ashes. He watched as Julian walked over to the short fine wooden night stand by the bed and set it down…but he looked contemplative about it. Staying close to it.

"We going to play at gunpoint again, Jules?" He knew the answer would be no. One way or another. He kept the question idly innocent but he knew, whatever Julian had planned, Chris was going to change it, because that thrill had been experienced. It had been mostly fun at the time, but it left a bitter aftertaste. Keller wasn't going to be restrained and at the mercy of hollow steel again. Not if he had a say in it. And he definitely did. He knew some of what he was up against now. Part of the element of surprise gone. Tilting the playing field back in Keller's favor.

Julian leisurely walked back over. Careful steps bringing him back to Chris. Almost circling around him, but the path was too wide, making it just a watchful stride around the room instead. He had put Chris between him and the gun, but it was clear he hadn't dismissed it completely. 

"I was weighing the possibility." Julian said just as carefully, with a tilt of his head and something not quite a smile now hidden in those lips. Maybe he knew.

Maybe he didn't.

He was just steps away now. Near Chris….near the wall. Keller surged forward, met immediately by Julian, hands blocking. But Chris had been too close, precisely planned, knowing what he had to contain, and he had gotten those wrists crushed in his grip. Pressing forward to trap those arms to his chest immediately with the fluid movement of forward momentum, making it inevitable. Pinning Julian against the wall he had paused his circuit of the room near. It wasn't brick…but it would do.

Julian didn’t struggle much, not yet. Flexing against Keller's grip to test him, but not pressing it, just keeping that whipcord strength there in readiness. Pausing. Relaxing but ready to fight. Face calm even as that breath came alive, not really speeding up, just deeper. Like they were having a very interesting conversation. 

"You haven't won." Julian pointing it out, an observation. Not a taunt, not a challenge. Just a statement -- Julian wasn't down for the count, because the struggle wasn't really engaged. 

Confident, but it wasn't a declaration that Julian would win, which would've pissed Chris off and made him need to show the younger man. It sounded more like Julian was leaving that up for debate, so Keller stayed still.

Chris didn't want to end on that breath. Had no intention of doing so. That was past, Chris had already decided to revisit him instead of leaving him in the dust. He'd already dealt with what he felt afterwards once. Already decided the rush of blood was worth whatever twist came with it. He may be a man...but it wasn't something Chris could turn away from or destroy. He always knew that. Sometimes he just hated this fear of it too much. This wasn't the same. Julian wasn't just a quickly regretted drunken college boy on one of Chris's darkest, most reckless nights, tweaking under Keller's skin, driving him too far, making him slip and hate himself later for all of it. He was someone Chris wanted to taste again. He was a challenge, a mystery of strength and hidden danger. He was more like Chris...as well as possibly less like Chris in some important ways. Keller wasn't one for overthinking. He wanted Julian breathing. He just wanted to…play.

Julian's life wasn't in danger of being snuffed tonight. Not by Chris's hands anyway--who knew what would happen if the thing making him run down that alley caught up with him? But things were not going to play the way they had last time either -- with Keller under the brush of control.

"Ya know, I'm not really in the mood. Performing with the threat of bullet holes isn't my idea of fun." Keller remarked again, that same casual danger cloaked in idle playfulness. But his grin was sharp enough to cut, obvious even to him. That threat pulling at the corners of his mouth, making him bare teeth. 

"I can see that." Julian seemed ever amused, but serious as well. Like it was a familiar balancing act for him. Having fun, but always staying careful. "It was made a necessity last time." Calm point, tone of voice implying it wasn't how Julian would have preferred to get off.

Good.

"What if it wasn't a 'necessity' this time?" Tweak to the word that wasn't quite an imitation of that smooth accent for emphasis. Chris giving all the promise of life he was going to give, with that body still trapped by his.

"That would be preferable." Spelling it out instead of implying now, making it clear.

With the words came a twist of that body, a buck, and a perfectly executed turn of those arms that forced Keller's grip loose. But not without causing more than a little sharp pain to Julian himself, Keller knew. It was enough to knock Keller off so that slim body could turn things completely, slamming into Keller's strength, pivoting enough to get Chris's back to the wall, freeing Julian more. Switching.

But Julian didn't seek to trap him in return, and Chris could've made a grab for that body back. Could've pinned him again. He waited, leaning casually back against the wall. Julian stayed close, just showing Chris he was capable of going a few rounds with him. That was all well and good, made it fun, as long as he knew that Keller wasn't going to stay on the wrong end of the trapped game again.

"I can behave if you can." Keller smirked out. Wondering if Julian was willing to play it his way. If not…this would end fast and brutal. 

"I never said I wished for us to be on our best behavior." Little quirk of that smile finally showing more. "But there's no need to go to either extreme, don't you agree?"

Keller laughed softly. He was pretty sure that was Mister Smooth Talker's way of saying 'We don't have to play nice and sweet. You just don't try to kill me, I won't pull a gun on you' the long flowery way. 

"Yeah." Keller agreed. He found simple did the job just as well. 

With that, Keller moved into that body, nipping a kiss, but he didn't stop there. Kept going. Kicking at a leg, pressing him off balance, but following along with the force of his strength, his body not giving Julian the space to catch himself. Making Julian go down flat on his back with blunt impact, Keller ending up on top of him. Chris got those hands pinned in his before Julian caught his breath. Pressing his hips down into that body, keeping him locked firmly between his thighs. He wanted to see what Julian could take, feel this strength and challenge straining against him a little.

Chris looked down at Julian. Pleased at what he saw. Now this was the real Julian, or at least a slice of it. Expression calm and unafraid, but not stupid. Those blue eyes calculating but still full of heat. Carefully narrowing right before that body fought back with a twisting rise of trapped legs. Strong and skilled. Not as strong as Chris, but with enough focused movement to make him struggle to contain it. The concentrated surge of that body rolling them over. His grip on wrists held for a moment, even as he couldn't keep the arms pinned, until Julian broke that hold and Chris moved for another. Switching tactics and wrapping his legs up around the body above his now. Squeezing to trap and manipulate as hands and arms tangled in a fluid slide over each other. Grasp, pull, push, wrap around, tweak and twinge. Searching for a hold that could stay, ever moving to counter and match the man who…wasn't going to be on top for long as they turned again with a smooth crush of heat.

Shared breathlessness. Not a real fight. Not yet. They were…playing. Like the lush carpet was a mat. Fully clothed brutal foreplay of tangling strength and skill. Working up that rush of adrenaline as they felt this out. Julian just rolled with it.

"You're versed in Greco-Roman wrestling?" Quick amused gasp of a question. Appreciative.

"Nah. Is that what we're doing?" Keller sarcastically lied he easily flipped that body again, finally learning the way it slithered enough. Learning the particular flow and rush of this form. An art. A turn-on every time. 

Got that body back under him, resuming the previous position. Triumphant when he got it back. The journey had been sweet fucking fun. The man against him was strong and smart. Flexible. Knew his body and how to use it. He wasn't as good at wrestling as Chris was though. That was where Chris had an upper hand in addition to his greater strength. That's why he'd kept it to this. Closeness, lock of arms and legs, press of strength, force of pure full body movement. Not giving Julian a chance to switch to something he was better at. It felt like Julian was testing and feeling Chris out a little as well, and liking what he found.

Julian halted there underneath him again as Chris panted down at him with his pleased jagged grin. Just held him there. Showing Julian he wasn't going further, that he was…safe. Sort of. Julian was grinning too, wide and sharp toothed. Not threat - exhilaration. Joyful. So, seemed his boy liked tangling with Chris's strength. But didn't mind giving over to it. Giving himself up to Chris. Liking the challenge, but not needing to be the winner. Ending the fight when Chris had the upper hand. Perfect. Now this was the nice little buzz of adrenaline and power that Chris liked. The one that didn't burn and slice in an unpleasant way like being pressed to brick and held under a trigger finger instead of a thumb. This was nothing but pure rush. 

"I feel we've reached an amenable balance." Laughing pleasure hiding in those smooth tones.

Chris laughed a little with it. "Yeah."

Julian's arms flexed mildly in their trapped position above his head, wrists pinned there again. Chris didn't let him up...but that didn't seem to be his goal. Julian just lifted his head up, mouth trying to catch Chris's. Now that, Chris found he was more than happy to give in to. Julian's mouth met his in a kiss as sharp and joyful as that smile. It ended with the soft thud of Julian's head back to the floor.

"Might I suggest we move to the bed? It's extremely comfortable, part of the extravagance of the room." Julian moved up into him, not even trying to buck him off…just rubbing the length of his body against Chris's, giving up to Chris, that laughing grin still there, widely pleased, panting a little again. Rushed and driven by Chris this time. "Unless you prefer the floor?"

Keller grinned. Yeah, this was much more fun. "Nah, bed's good." He hopped up off Julian's body, offering a hand up.

Julian took it, surging up with that same little joyful grin tugging at his mouth, always hiding there around Chris. That suit was really fucked up now. Rumpled in a beautiful way, begging to be taken off. Chris followed Julian's movement closely, not letting that body put more than an inch between them. Getting that suit under his hands and shoving it off without care for it. He could afford this place, he could afford a dry cleaner. That same need for skin was leading Julian's hands, slipping under his coat, pushing it back, wanting it off. Chris got Julian's off first with firm tugs. Julian caught it as he went to throw it aside though. Tossing it more carefully behind him onto the nicely upholstered armless chair in the room. Chris watched while he shed his leather jacket, still close enough for that body to brush against his chest, those arms to bump his. Julian slid his hands back into Chris's coat even as he was pulling it off. He was searching, and Chris was about to stop him before Julian retrieved the lube and a condom from his inside pocket.

Chris grinned sharply, letting the coat fall to the floor as Julian tossed the items onto the bed. It was all a rush of shedding clothes, tugged buttons, zippers, and skin exposed in ever more interesting visible pieces toward completion. Careful professionally made bed torn apart carelessly by his hands, exposing that nice big white canvas for them. This was the part where that craving under his skin blurred it all. Needing to get to the raw stripped down parts. Tasting and taunting with mouths and rough hands on the way. The part before the true build. 

Bodies so close and greedy as hands helped and hindered. The last pieces of cloth falling to the floor as Chris just pressed Julian down onto the bed. Manhandling him as much as possible. Using his whole body to contain and provoke the other man's.

Julian underneath him as he scorched a path with his mouth. Delicate neck under his lips. Curve of collarbone scraped under his teeth. Those hands blazing their own trails. Taking him in with touch. The hint of the previous glide over his clothes on his bike was made real and alive. Just the right bit of twist and rough over hardening nipples. Fingers tracing muscles under skin over his chest. His dick hard and wanting, teasing and brushing that nice matching hardness underneath him. Grind of pelvis to pelvis light and more of a tease by both of them. Just the right occasional turn and rise into each other. Damp heads painting hips and stomach before curving away. Only to continue rolling hips into each other because the ache being generated demanded it. Brief and without steady rhythm. Still all about touch over long hard bodies. The glide under their palms. 

Chris raked his eyes over all that firm pale flesh. Julian was in lean good shape. But Keller was focused more on other interesting things. That creamy skin dappled with bruises. Julian hooked his legs around Chris's as he reached out to touch. Inner thighs lightly holding his body, calves brushing over his. Chris slid his hands over that torso. Feeling that hidden flexibly hard strength. His touch encompassing that chest, fingers dragging down Julian's sides as that stomach slid under his thumbs. Palms gliding over muscle, bone, and bruises. Hands partially wrapped around that body, pausing just beneath Julian's ribcage. Feeling his breath. Felt it hitch in that good deep way with dilating eyes and a bite of that lower lip when his touch firmly graced a bruise there. Those legs tightening the smallest fraction, hips cocking up into him, spreading heat and the hint of friction.

Julian had given no sign of the injuries when they'd struggled against each other earlier. No sign of tender care favoring them, hadn't winced or given in to them. Those visible bruises were a few days old. But whatever Julian had been running from when he'd hopped on Chris's bike may have left new sore flesh, just waiting to spring to colorful life. Chris searched for it with touch, curious. Hands slipping back up in grasping caress as one of those more elegant hands played over Chris's body. Tweaking stroke trying to graze the butterfly inked on his upper thigh. Close enough to the promise of his cock to make Chris's own breath hitch, even as he continued his search. He smirked at finding confirmation of his guess of fresh new bruises earned earlier but still lurking as he ran his hand over Julian's shoulder, fingers grazing his neck. Chris just pressed the heel of his palm into solid muscle, an as yet unmarked place, but a good place for mis-landed hits and perfect for rough grabs. Keller searched for the sensitivity of injury, for the sign that there would be a bruise showing up there tomorrow and was rewarded with evidence. Julian didn't hiss in pain...but his eyes got darker and his hips pressed up into Chris again. Same hot little reaction he'd given when Chris had scraped his fingers over that older dark bruise gracing Julian's ribs, that crooked lip tucking into mouth.

Chris had to lean down and taste it. Had to kiss him deep and sink his teeth into that soft lip. Julian met him eagerly, hand that wasn't delicately stroking over his hips and stomach coming to grasp at the back of his head. Closer closer. More. Returning Chris's attack of lips, teeth and tongue. Goading, begging for more. Those smooth British tones going quiet for him. Stolen away.

You want more?

Chris's firm grasp found hips again, pulling and hitching Julian up, up, encouraging those legs to tighten around him, to hold on, slipping higher up Chris's torso. He slid up on his own knees, hiking Julian's lower body onto the lap created by the move even as he leaned over, and Julian chased up into his mouth. Chris helped by holding him there with that firm grip under his ribcage. Bodies curled over into each other. Hands holding on for spark and purpose now. Felt that nice firm ass slip against his dick. It just made Julian bite Chris's lower lip this time. Sexy little gasp into his mouth as his own breath husked out into Julian's wet and open one.

Chris wanted in. Into the body. Under that skin. 

Needed his hand though. Needed to sit up more to move properly, so he let that kiss end with Julian's head dropping back to the pillow. Those eyes lit up and hot. Lips damp. Expression as pleased and fierce as Chris felt. He raked his fingers down Julian's side, digging into sore spots indiscriminately, slipping until he was scratching over that pale curve. Touch suddenly going so light. Teasing between the crevice. 

"Mm...yes." Clipped pleased little pant bringing back that voice as Julian pressed his head back into the pillow.

Chris thanked the practicality that had left the lube and condom right there, within easy reach, as Julian handed them to him. Had to take his hands off of that hot needful body just long enough to take care of slick cool fingers. Immediately slipping them back where he belonged. He kept one hand braced around Julian's waist, rough digging grasp that kept that breath beautifully unsteady. Let him feel that body.

Chris was careful but demanding. A few teasing slips along the hot line, down that curve. Barely brushing over the entrance. Wasting a bit of that lube with the slick trail, but he had a feeling Julian could handle it a little drier. He would use just enough. He knew Julian would fight back if he overstepped a line. For the moment...Chris would rather just settle down right on that invisible boundary, really wear a groove in the edge where they both got off.

He slid one finger in, firm and steady. All the way without a pause. Not playing around anymore. Tease left behind for the need to penetrate. Rewarded with the barest arch of that back, the smallest scrape of fingers over his stomach in a nice burn. Those eyes locked on his. 

Felt that tight smooth heat now. From the inside. Slipping on it. In in and teasing back out only to race back. Quirking up to rub and search for that tiny bump. Found it and just pressed until Julian's hips bucked.

Moans didn't have much of an accent, but Chris liked them just as much. One finger slipping in, one still teasing along that crease... until it followed in a new demanding press, surging in. Stretching without pause. The hot little reactions he generated just making him need this more. Stroking into that body with his fingers, making it a smooth slide, using the necessity of lube and stretch to tease at what was coming. A taste with that firm rhythmic press in.

Couldn't play too long though. Wanted in. Julian knew, grabbing that condom and tearing the package open easily. Sliding it on in his own firm tease. Too much. Had to have this. Chris's fingers slid away with a last tantalizing stroke over that sensitive strip of skin before he was grasping hips again. Positioning himself right there without fanfare. Neither of them felt like talking much. Not when breath was better used to fuel this instead. All he needed was the heat in those eyes, those damply parted lips, those caressing hands.

Felt that heat right at the tip of his dick. Held there for a second. Teasing himself this time, bumping nudge that got a gasp and he just took that as a sign to steal all Julian's breath. Slipping right into pressing in. Not stopping at resistance. Feeling it tight and beautiful pressing against him, around him finally in the hottest squeeze as he was in. That first inch not enough. Julian's neck arching, small breath of a groan, but nothing about it said stop. Chris dug his fingers into bruises as his hands stayed wrapped around Julian's midsection. Got him a very nice hiss of pleasure as he pressed in without pause. Until he was buried there in that body. 

Chris had to groan this time. It was pulled out of him by the constriction of muscle around his dick. The best place to be. The one he wanted to stay. Fuck any bad feelings, they didn't exist here. But he pulled out anyway…because breaching back was as delicious as being there. Feeling that slide of tight muscle taking him back in.

"Fuck." Rough low grunt drawn out as he started chasing that perfect feeling. The thrust was where the pleasure was. Centered there, in that beautiful clenching slide over him, but fed by that mouth catching his. Those hands. That skin under his palms and that hiss and gasp he kept mercilessly pursuing. 

They moved together so fucking well. Legs holding firm around him, keeping this sweet angle. Just hard enough. Hot enough. Nasty enough. Knowing this beat, making it their own. Perfection made sweet and real by Julian meeting his thrusts, attuned and goading him on with the grasp of those hands. Julian strained up for a bright hot lick of tongue over his hard nipple. Clenched between teeth before scraping away as Julian collapsed back down, as they gained fervent speed. Following only the rules of their blood flowing faster.

That body felt even better from the inside. Tight everywhere, muscles sliding against his. Strength and heat. Riding it together. It burned through him, blazing better and better with each slip. Each taste. Right in tune with those legs locked around him. He lost time and space to this. Julian lost with him. Chris got off even more on making those blue eyes so dark and hungry. Making that body desperate, his instrument, one he didn't have to be careful with. Much better than wrestling. A grasping thrusting powerful pleasure that couldn't be matched. Pulling out those moans and that shiver without even touching Julian's cock. Just the occasional rubbing brush over his stomach with the ever moving thrusts.

"Are you going to….touch me…" Those words broken up finally, composure lost into gasps and groans and things that felt better than words. "…or should I be…ohh...rethinking…. the gun?" 

Chris let his own breathless selfish smile quirk in amusement. He hadn't touched Julian last time and that voice had a deeply hidden uncertainty to it. Chris was surprised it had taken him this long to ask. Chris slipping hard and fast now. "I am touching you…" Slid his hand over that hip, as he couldn't stop moving with that body. So good. Tight around him and hips rolling with him perfectly. Didn't touch that hard flushed cock though. Not just yet. So close. Thumb grazing the soft curve of balls instead. 

Julian bit his lip in desperation, fingers digging into Chris's sides, but didn't beg. Chris respected that, and gave in anyway. Strong grip wrapping around him finally. Ooh…his boy could whimper. That was unexpected. It was swept away by the equally beautiful groan that followed as Chris sped up, the stroke of his hand, catching Julian up quickly, rushing him. He didn't complain. 

"Thank you." Exasperated and lightly amused groaning sigh, Julian grasping the back of Chris's neck roughly to pull him down into a kiss that matched increasingly desperate bodies. Magnified the pleasure building to the breaking point.

Chris pulled Julian up, leaning down, riding the change in thrusts because he just had to mouth along that skin. Over collarbone, teeth to the soft curve of that neck again. But with brutal and needful purpose. Keller wanted to leave his own trace behind. His own marks to stand out with the unknown bruises. Encouraged in his hard suck and sharp bite by the moan and shiver of that body. And oh that felt good around his dick. Stroking that dick in his hand in turn as he moved into that body. Forceful, deeper, more. So close with the pull of those hands on his waist, sliding up his sides. Still digging in all along the way. Heaven here. Every nerve ending thrilling and alive, carrying this pleasure into every bit of him. Harder as the sweat slick noises of flesh driving flesh matched their pursuit of just…a…little…bit…more. Tight, hot, and coming over him. 

Coming into that body, final hard fast thrusts without rhythm dragging it out of him. Splash of heat over his hand, he groaned his climax into the skin of Julian's shoulder, muffled with the bite of it. Heard and felt that low moan right by his ear. Fuck yes.

This had definitely been worth doing again. This man worth experiencing more fully. All of him pressed under Chris. Around him. Until he finally slipped out, spent as Julian's legs let him go. Chris's body weighed heavily on the solid body beneath him. It didn't draw a protest. Chris covering that leaner frame for a long moment, just feeling the sweat and melt of muscles and bones, that husky pant of moist breath over his skin. Until he finally slipped off of him.

Keller turned on his back, collapsing back deeper into the bed. Body heavy and worn out. Muscles fluid and feeling perfect burrowing right here. His eyes slid shut. That adrenaline had run out, blazed through him and left weighted tired calm. No need or desire to move his limbs. No regrets or itch driving him to. He was going to pass out right here, and Julian would have to pull that gun on him again to change his mind. 

He felt...fingers dancing over him. A lightly curving, exploring stroke. Over his arm, tracing his tattoo. Slow teasing butterfly touch. Almost a tickle...but more just stroking his nerves with a pleasant shiver. Nice...but almost distracting, and he wanted to give in to the darkness of sleep. Chris cracked open his eyes. Julian was propped up, studying him...more like absorbing him with gaze and touch. Those blue eyes wide open.

Chris swatted at an arm, and pulled him down. "Stop it. I'm asleep." 

That quirk of lips and spark in those eyes was the last thing he saw as that body obliged and settled in more fully next to his, lying down completely. He still felt the brush of fingertips as he drifted off though.

**

Chris studied the sleeping body next to him as he woke up, a tiny thread of morning just barely peeking through the slit in the nice heavy curtains. He was a little surprised at the man next to him in the dim room. He'd known who it would be...but he wasn't the same. With those eyes closed, body slack, and that mouth tamed, all those years and experience the young man projected and carried under his skin were absent. He looked...like a boy. Fair-haired, pale skinned, almost baby faced and innocent. Everything Chris had experienced, he was not. How old was this fucking kid?

"Contemplating holding the pillow over my face? I recommend against it." Amused voice slipped out of those lips as Julian's eyes opened. The calm, even breathing that didn't flutter and the confidently coherent tone belied the ruse of previous sleep.

Huh. How long had he been awake? He had been...hiding. Interesting. 

Chris groaned, sloughing off his own sleep with effort, and reached out to run a hand over that smooth lithe arm. "How long you been faking?" Calling him out. "And just how young are you, baby?"

He looked older now, the second he spoke and opened his eyes. Such a change just with the thoughts behind them, with that alertness back in his face. It added the years that mind carried beyond the body. An almost invisible quirk of those lips was back, but it held a defiant bitterness beneath the amusement, one of Julian's oh so subtle tells, making Chris need to bite them again. Lick them. Suck that lower lip into his mouth and feel its crooked curve. He followed that urge, and Julian just let him, practically purring into his mouth at the attack.

"You needn't worry that you're guilty of corrupting a minor." Julian answered calmly, still with that buried familiar sting, as Chris gave up his dominion of that mouth. Those slim graceful fingers were back playing over his arm. Baby boy was bitter about his youth being mentioned.

Chris gave a hint of his predatory grin, like he was letting himself brag...letting his true self show behind the charm. "That's not even a blip on my radar, Jules. The cops won't even blink at that on my sheet."

Julian tilted his head into the pillow, corner of his mouth tugging up so subtly. Knowing. "It is a rather impressive one." He didn't pull back or show any sign that he was surprised, or even that he cared.

Chris's eyes narrowed as he wondered how much knowledge that gaze held. "Oh?" Sharp, serious, curiosity clear.

"I know all about your documentation with the police, Mr. Keller." Julian said easily, sliding out of bed with the words, letting the sheet fall away. He walked away, turning to look back, giving Chris his whole view along with that confidence. "Must you call me Jules?" 

"You know my last name." Chris stated, wondering. Thrown by that mind. He hadn't given up his last name last time. He ignored that last comment, he already knew the nickname bugged Julian. Why else would he use it? It was amusing, and neither name fit the man anyway, so it didn't matter. They both knew that.

Julian just nodded slowly. "It's amazing what information one can acquire after a simple glance at a license plate. I'd advise you to change it out for more misleading ones should you be out on the prowl again."

Shit. The kid had eyeballed his car last time. A rental he wasn't driving anymore, but he had signed for it with his name. Julian had...looked him up. After they had parted ways without an exchange of contact information or hint of anything else.

And still come back for more without a blink of an eyelash. But it wasn't the naïve thrill-seeking urge some young men came after Chris with. Wanting a taste of the dark side, being surprised when they got too much. Julian lived in the same shadows he did, this was a different kind of thrill. The one of _Julian_ being part of that along with Keller, of finding a momentary match.

And the way he said on the prowl...his reaction to Keller's hands around his neck...made Keller wonder just how much beyond those charges that had stuck Julian knew for sure. Another sign that he knew about the graves in the woods and Keller slipping in his darkest hours. Yet, the young man still wasn't bothered. Not fascinated by it in a way that might cause worry for Chris either. Just...matter-of-fact acceptance. It was a little chilling, but in a familiar way.

"How much information can _you_ 'acquire'?" Chris had the feeling it was more than the average person, even one who broke rules and went digging.

"Were you aware that the FBI has an interest in you and your affinity for certain bars and young men? Interesting reading, but nothing they can prove. You should continue to be careful if it occurs again." Julian stayed casual, open even when naked, paused on his way to the bathroom and focusing on Chris with that mild gaze.

Shit. The Feds? They must be trying to put together those college boys then. He would definitely have to watch his steps. And get some bogus plates. Not that he was planning anything. Just in case.

And yeah, Julian definitely had figured things out. He wasn't trying to hold something over Chris though. Didn't feel like a threat. Just minor interest and a warning to Chris to watch his tracks. Like it was a professional opinion.

"What's your last name, Jules?" Chris asked, his gaze fixed on that deceptively youthful form.

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that." Regretful dip of that head, but it was clear this was something he wasn't going to cave on. Words firm, it wasn't up for discussion.

"You know all about me." Chris observed with a hard edge lurking in the casualness. 

"Your file is somewhat lighter reading than mine." Julian said with that grin back tugging at the corners of his mouth. More in his eyes than on his lips.

And that was definitely interesting information. Julian had his own issues with the authorities, that possibly surpassed Chris's. And it was clear that was as much as Julian was going to give. As much as he safely could. It was his offering, however small. Not really enough to appease Chris. But nothing ever was. That's not really what Chris was looking for with this man.

Chris stayed lounging in the bed while Julian disappeared into the bathroom after his admission. It was probably meant as a signal for Keller to leave. That was the usual routine, Chris did it himself. But he didn't like being told when to leave, and he didn't want to give up such a nice bed either. He just spread out under the sheets, taking over the bed, almost joyfully anticipating an unpleasant reaction from Julian upon his return. Always fun to watch them blink and chafe with dismay when they found that they had failed to politely shuffle you out without asking. Chris made them ask... when he felt like it.

He closed his eyes, settling into the softest hotel mattress he'd ever felt, expecting the sound of the shower. He got the flush of the toilet, the soft click of the bathroom door opening instead. Chris cracked his lids to see Julian...not looking dismayed. Still naked, just strolling over to the bed before crawling right back into it with Chris. Smoothly fitting that slim body into the spaces left by his sprawl. Julian on his side, and turned towards Chris while he lay on his back, touching as much as possible. Those blue eyes went back to just idly staring at him, soaking him in, like he had been last night before Chris had passed out.

Chris let his eyes slip back closed, resting and waking up slowly, more than trying to go back to sleep. The feel of those fingers tracing over him again followed. Chris just laid back and enjoyed the subtle appreciation for his body. Wondered how long he could stay in this plush bed. He'd get up eventually, had things to do, and he wasn't one to linger too long. Just enjoying that heat coiled next to his side for the moment.

When he was ready to open his eyes again, he heard the dull electronic beep of a cell phone with a subtle ring. It was followed by the movement away of that body. Chris opened his eyes to see Julian padding over to his carefully placed suit jacket from the night before, fetching out the cell phone. 

Julian came back to sit on the side of the bed as he listened to the person on the other line. Chris blinked when he finally heard Julian reply. Definitely not in English. Hard but fluid words, clipping in odd places and consonant-heavy but rolling easily. German? Russian? Julian sounded at home with it, as it obliterated the traces of his British accent.

Chris listened to his quick simple replies as Julian kept glancing over his shoulder to watch him with a cool businesslike gaze that matched the voice. Like he was trying to tell if Chris could understand it. Chris had no fucking clue what he was saying, so he let it show on his own blank face as he just stared back at Julian.

The younger man ended the call after a few more words. Chris may not have understood them, but he thought he understood some of the tone and flow of the conversation. As far as what Chris could glean, whatever Julian did, he listened to somebody probably higher up. Obvious confirmation and agreement to whatever the other voice had said, in whatever language.

Chris raised an eyebrow as Julian's full attention focused back on him. "German? Russian?" Lazy inquiry.

Julian tilted his head slightly, like he was contemplating whether or not to tell Chris, gracefully turning around to face him while still sitting up on the bed. After a brief moment of that contemplation, he answered. "Russian."

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Chris asked in a slithering tone as his hands followed. He leaned up, reaching out to tug on Julian's bare leg that was crooked up on the bed. Chris trying to pull him closer, to throw him off balance. It got Julian closer, making him stalk back over on his hands and knees, but he just flowed into it, without a wobble or search for steadiness. Chris's rapsheet spoke for his own types of occupations.

"Freelancer." Julian answered smoothly, back under Chris's hands, careening to his mouth. His answer was English for: I'm not going to tell you, but it ain't on the up and up.

Hmm. Chris tasted that evasive mouth of half-truths, and wondered if his boy was a hit man for the Russkies. Evidence suggested it. Dark alleys, blood on his hands, that sleek gun that was 'one of many', the nice digs. He was fucking young for it, but Chris had felt for himself how capable the guy was. He had run across a few Russians in his dealings. Enough to know they were working on matching the presence of the Italians in the underbelly. They were good at it. Chris stayed out of that shit, he was independent himself. But he didn't answer to anyone at all. Especially here.

He slipped right into another change of plans, ending the conversation. Instead of leaving, or looting that nicely appointed room, Chris followed the urge to get that body back underneath his, pushing the revelations out of his mind with close grabbing heat. Pressing Julian into the mattress with just enough of his strength to make him arch that lean back before he let up, turning him to the pillow. It wasn't long before Chris was back directing the harsh roll of those hips again, from behind this time. He kept his grip on the map of bruises, noting the blossoming new ones he had guessed the night before, tonguing the darker intimate ones he had left last night along the curve of that throat. Arms wrapping around that body, pulling Julian up into him. Savoring those lovely gasping noises of finally lost control. Scrape of his mouth over the back of graceful neck, feeling the dotted bones of vertebrae with the groaning downward stretch as Julian hung his head. Watching knuckles go white in a half clench over the softly padded headboard, futilely searching for purchase. That shudder eventually joining his own as those formally nice white sheets got more tangled and intimate with sweat.

He didn't fall asleep afterwards this time, wakeup fucks were different and it was definitely time to move on now. He rolled out of the bed, stretching long and just studying what he left behind. Julian's deep breathing and long muscles looking liquidly relaxed as he rested on his side with those rumpled sheets barely clinging to the idea of covering him. More of that skin revealed than hidden. All of that torso, smudges of blue, black, and brown a timeline of confrontation. Sharp promises of his hips visible with the trail of hair leading to...everything that was just barely under that sheet. Taunt thigh exposed, low curve of calf, and foot sprawled out from under the cover as well. That expression studying him just the same, an open offer to stay. 

Chris didn't smile, take it, or give him any more words. He just ended the display of his own body with the crack of his neck and went to find his pants. He heard Julian shift behind him, observantly tracking Chris around the room.

As Chris shrugged into his coat and saw those eyes carefully watching him, Julian cracked first and spoke, but his face didn't betray it as a defeat.

"I may be around this area for the foreseeable future." Calm offer of another kind. Chris caught a glimpse of raw want hiding there, deep under the idle façade.

Chris cocked his head, and spoke with his gut before he thought it through, even as he kept it just as coolly casual. "Yeah?"

There was that little quirk that was a half smile of the eyes and not the lips as Julian reached over to the nightstand and pulled another small bit of stark white and a pen out the drawer. His hand swooped over it in writing without even looking. Chris stepped closer to the bed, still far enough away that Julian had to sit up straighter, reach for him to press it into his hand.

Chris darted his gaze to the business card, pure blank white except for the phone number freshly penned evenly across it. Chris slipped it into his jacket pocket, not giving it a thought. He could decide whether to throw it out or leave it forgotten later. 

"See you later, Jules."

Husky, clipped Russian followed him out, away from extravagance and white sheets and blue-eyed bruised heat. “ _Da svedanya._ ” 

** 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Profuse thanks to miladygrey for the fab beta. She helped make it all better. Love that last line? Me too. That was all her doing.
> 
> Note: It should be noted, for those that aren't familiar with Sark, that Chris isn't exactly right when it comes to Julian's job. Of course, he is Russian, and does work for a kick-ass Russian woman (Er...occasionally, it's hard to always tell), and killing people is part of his job description, so Chris is not entirely wrong either. And no, he doesn't generally go by Julian, using Sark as his name instead, but Keller thinks of/calls him by the name Sark gave him. Also, he looks young for being such a very bad man (it gets noted by others), but he is not a minor either.


End file.
